warriorcatocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilacfoot
"Hey, G-Graystar. I know it's not my place to ask you th-this, but we've known each other since we were kits and you seem of-off lately. Are you okay?" - Lilacfoot to Graystar, Howling Winds. Lilacfoot is a purple-gray, small she-cat with darker stripes and markings along her face and body. She has soft, brown eyes and a long, thin tail, stubby legs and perked ears. The whole bottoms of her paws are black-purple and it runs down a bit on the sides. Bio Lilackit was a shy and quiet RiverClan kit who always offered to help the others, even if they often bullied her for her squeaky voice that didn't mature quickly and her small stature. She was constantly bullied, on that note, but she kept trying to be the kindest she could. She was curious and quickly learned basic herbs as she visited the medicine den often, which was another bullying point for the other kits. Lilacpaw became an apprentice and was frequently scolded by her mentor, Ebonysong, for being a terrible fighter. She was always a good swimmer, though, which helped her be praised a bit. She still frequently visited the medicine den, though less frequently as she did when she was a kit. She was taken away by twolegs shortly after. When she made it back, she was slightly scarred and was missing an ear. Lilacfoot became a warrior, but was never good at fighting. She grew paranoid whenever she went near twolegplace and quickly became paranoid in general. She continued to visit the medicine den and help out. Lilacfoot was 2 moons into warriorship when she decided to train as a medicine cat. She became Juniperburr's apprentice and got through her training quickly due to her visits throughout her life. She was made the full medicine cat and kept her name when her mentor, Juniperburr, was killed by a fox. History In the Super Editions arc Graystar's Heart Lilacfoot frequently appears as an acquaintance and, soon, friend to Graystar throughout the book. In the Fallen Peace arc Misguided Souls Lilacpaw appears frequently throughout the book, mostly talking to Graypaw or getting bullied by other apprentices. She first appears greeting Graypaw and Dawnpaw as they exit the den and is last seen fleeing from the battle to get help. The Jaded Sights Lilacpaw appears less frequently in this book, though still frequently. She is often talking to Graypaw about how cool Juniperburr is and about other things, but has other appearances too. She first appears returning to the battle with reinforcements and is last seen in the medicine den with quite a few injuries. Growing Yowls Lilacpaw doesn't appear a lot in this book. She first appears coming out of the medicine den, the scent of herbs radiating of her fur as she walks by Graypaw and is last seen outside the apprentices' den, grooming herself. Bloodied Claws Lilacpaw appears more frequently than in the last book in this one. She first appears joining with Dawnpaw and Graypaw to hear their words and is last seen being taken away by a twoleg in a monster. '' Trivia * Lilacfoot was actually given to me by a close friend of mine, I just used the base information she gave me to make this article. * Lilacfoot originally was going to be the deputy of WindClan but after reading along the base info and remembering she wasn't good at fighting and was good at swimming, I decided on the medicine cat of RiverClan. * Lilacfoot has a stutter. Quotes ''"Yarrowstar must be f-foolish to not listen to you! Your s-story makes much more se-sense!" -- Lilacpaw after Graypaw and Dawnpaw tell her what they saw, Bloodied Claws. ""Tell Os-Ospreypaw she was the closest friend I could ever ha-have!" -- Lilacpaw before being taken away, Bloodied Claws. Kin Mother: Petalfall, verified StarClan member. Father: Darkslash, alive. Aunts: Hickorysong, alive. Kestrel, verified StarClan member Grandmas: Heron, unknown. Kestrelpaw, verified StarClan member. Grandpa: Oynge, unknown Jaggedclaw, verified StarClan member Ceremonies Apprentice ceremony : Yarrowstar: Lilackit,' you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilacpaw. Your mentor will be Ebonysong''. I hope Ebonysong will pass down all he knows on to you. : Yarrowstar: Ebonysong, step forward. : Yarrowstar: ''Ebonysong, 'you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sweetlight, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Lilacpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Warrior ceremony : Yarrowstar: I, Yarrowstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She, Lilacpaw, has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. : Yarrowstar: Lilacpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? : Lilacpaw: ....I d-do. : Yarrowstar: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lilacpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilacfoot. StarClan honors your intelligence and good judgement, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Medicine cat apprentice ceremony : Juniperburr: Lilacfoot, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat? : Lilacfoot: It is. : Juniperburr: Then come forward. : Juniperburr: Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will. Medicine cat ceremony : Juniperburr: I, Juniperburr, medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. : Juniperburr: Lilacfoot'', do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?'' : Lilacfoot: I do. : Juniperburr: Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Lilacfoot, from this moment you will be keep your name you were given as a warrior but it now stands as a medicine cat's name. StarClan honors your kindness, curiosity and quick learning, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan. Category:Huskii's OCs Category:OCs Category:Warrior Cat Category:Warrior Cats Category:Warrior cats Category:Warriors Category:Medicine Cat Category:She-cat